


Practice Makes Perfect

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For fredbassett who gave the prompt “shower!porn after a practice fight.”Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> For fredbassett who gave the prompt “shower!porn after a practice fight.”
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“You keep telegraphing your moves…” Sheppard was saying, “that’s why you keep getting bruised.”

Lorne pulled a face as Sheppard jabbed a finger on the largest bruise on the back of his arm. The only reason he was even sparring with Sheppard was because Ronon had broken his leg during a particularly nasty firefight with a Wraith dart. He certainly hadn’t volunteered. Not that it was too much of a hardship, especially the way Sheppard’s T-shirt rode up when… But no, best confine those thoughts to the bedroom.

“Shower?” he asked roughly, dodging out of Sheppard’s reach. Cold preferably.

“Sure,” Sheppard replied with his trademark lopsided grin.

The showers were deserted when they got inside and Lorne couldn’t decide whether to curse his luck at being alone with a naked Sheppard, or savour the moment.

Sheppard stripped efficiently and stepped under the warm water. Lorne undressed more slowly, taking the opportunity to admire the strong lines of Sheppard’s back and the ripple of muscle as he stretched. And if he detected a faint wiggle of hips, it was surely his imagination playing tricks on him.

“Are you coming, Lorne?” asked Sheppard, looking back over his shoulder with a grin. _Too easy,_ Lorne decided before throwing caution to the wind and stepping under the shower right next to his commanding officer.

For a few brief moments the only sound was of running water as both men lathered up, Sheppard careful not to disrupt his hair too much.

Lorne closed his eyes and rubbed soap along his arms and chest. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. It didn’t help that he was sure he could feel Sheppard’s gaze on him.

He turned around so his back was to the wall, his eyes still firmly shut as his hand wandered lower, towards his hip. He was just trying to decide whether he could afford to squeeze his cock when a warm mouth engulfed it and the decision was taken out of his hands.

Lorne’s eyes flew open as he was pushed up against the wall. Not believing what he was seeing he gasped and nearly choked on the lukewarm water cascading over his face. Sheppard on his knees before him, greedy mouth swallowing his cock and strong fingers pressing into his thighs. This was the stuff his illicit fantasies were made of; he never thought he’d have a chance to discover just how eager Sheppard’s mouth could be.

And god was he good. Sheppard’s chuckle vibrated all the way up Lorne’s spine and he realised he must have said that last part aloud. But was it any wonder that his self-preservation seemed to have deserted him? Sheppard was beautiful like this, his mouth exploring Lorne’s cock, his fingers exploring his ass but never quite going where he wanted them to.

“Please,” Lorne gasped, moving forward eagerly as Sheppard honest to god deep throated him. He lowered his hands to Sheppard’s head and gently patted his hair, if only to stop himself from grabbing Sheppard’s head and fucking his mouth.

Sheppard seemed to know what he wanted though and stopped his teasing, only to push a soap slicked finger inside of Lorne. That was all it took for him to come down Sheppard’s throat, harsh pants in response to the way Sheppard savoured every drop just as much as to the orgasm.

He struggled to hold on to the wall to stop himself from falling into an undignified heap on the floor.

“I should…” Lorne began, still gasping for breath but realising he should reciprocate all the same.

“No need,” Sheppard replied somewhat sheepishly and ducked his head. If Lorne were a younger man he’d no doubt be getting hard again at the thought of Sheppard getting off just by blowing him. But as it was he only managed a self-satisfied smile before wondering where this left them now.

He watched through half-lidded eyes as Sheppard cleaned himself up and then began to dress. At least he looked a little unsteady on his feet too.

Lorne was just gathering the energy to dress himself when Sheppard halted in the doorway on his way out.

“Oh, Lorne?”

“Yes, sir?” Lorne asked, feeling somewhat vulnerable in his current state.

“Don’t leave it so long between sessions next time. You need the practice.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they had, Lorne didn’t stop grinning for a week.


End file.
